Shego and I
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: I joined Team Possible. I'm on my first mission with some guy named Drakken. Wait! Who's the cute green girl... My first fanfic. Please read and review. FINISHED!


Author's Note: I'm a new member here at I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Hikarino Bansei. This one's for you, man Thanks a lot. Read and review, please. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the show Kim Possible©. That includes names of characters, restaurants, towns, or objects. The name Tyson Thomas was created from myself and any matching names that may be out there are purely coincidental. In short, the show belongs to Disney©, the story idea belongs to me. I do not claim ownership for the show, characters, etc.

Shego and I

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter 1

The day Shego and I met was the most recallable day in my life's history. We charged at one another while Kim fought off her clones and Ron made his way towards Drakken. As soon as we saw each other's eyes, we stopped dead in our tracks.

Simultaneously, we each looked away and blushed. We were both incredibly embarrassed at the event that had just occurred. With all the havoc going on around us, no one noticed us just standing there.

I began working with Kim and Ron a few months after they had hooked up. I wasn't sure why I was recruited. Kim just told me I'd be an excellent addition to the team. She said I may not have been the best fighter, but I was strong both physically and mentally.

She first saw me in action when a burglar was robbing a convenience store. She hadn't arrived yet and the man was making off with the money and a hostage. I sprang into action. I kneed the man in the back and sent him sprawling. He dropped both the woman he held and the money. He pulled the gun he had on me which I knocked out of his hands. I then stepped on his chest victoriously. It was then I noticed Kim was watching me. She came over and congratulated me. We then had our discussion on my joining the team.

This was my first mission with Dr. Drakken as the enemy. As well as my first encounter with the raven-haired woman. I took in every ounce of her beauty. From her slim, attractive figure to her slightly green pigmented skin. I stood in awe as she and I remained silent. She was of average woman height. She wore a green and black jumpsuit. Her raven-black hair stopped just below her bottom. Her eyes were such a powerful green that I felt as though they were stabbing into me as she glanced at me.

"SHEGO!" yelled Drakken. He was a middle-aged man. His skin was blue and he had a slightly stocky build. He was dressed in his usual dark blue lab coat and wore black latex gloves on his hands. He had a short ponytail that sprang from just above his neck.

We were snapped out of our daze and quickly ran from one another. She to the doctor and me to Kim and Ron. Drakken and Shego got away in there hover car, however, they didn't get what they came for to steal. Kim's clones were all destroyed by the pop Ron kept in his pocket.

"Oh, man!" Ron complained. He was an average sized teenager. He had blond hair and brown eyes. On his cheeks, just below his eyes, were small speckles of freckles. He wore a black shirt and brown cargo pants.

"What's the big, Ron?" Kim asked, concerned for her boyfriend. Kim was a pretty redhead. she had a curved figure and wore the same clothes as Ron, but her shirt bore her mid-section. Her eyes were a lighter green than Shego's.

"I wanted to celebrate with the pop!"

"Oh, brother." Kim groaned while smiling.

We left the lab and got on a private jet back to Middleton. I was sitting in silence while Ron and Kim cuddled together.

"What's up, T?" Kim asked, noticing my staring dreamily out he window. My name is Tyson Thomas but my nickname is 'Big T' because of my abnormal height. I'm eighteen, just like Kim and Ron. I wore the same as the two seated across from me. I had brown hair and hazel-green eyes. I was tall and lanky, but it was a mistake to believe that I was weak in anyway, shape or form.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I said quickly. In reality, I was daydreaming about Shego.

Ron was also concerned about my speechlessness. I was usually talking faster than the plane we were on after a mission. "Yeah, right. You're lying. Something's on your mind."

I sat up and looked over at the two. "I suppose you could say that. But it's more someone than something."

"Who are you crushing on?" Kim asked excitedly. Ron took a moment to understand what I had meant.

"Oh!" He said. Rufus, Ron's naked mole-rat, popped out of his pocket from where he lived and began to squeak ecstatically.

"No one…" I trailed. I wasn't about to reveal to my friends in crime that I was in love with a criminal. I went back to staring out the window.

"Come on." Kim urged.

"It's not like it's Shego or anything like that." Ron asked.

I was stunned to hear her name, but I kept my face from changing. "No. Someone back home…" I trailed off again.

Kim and Ron fell for it. They sighed after seeing that I wasn't going to reveal anything and went back to their session of love. Rufus groaned and went to my side. I looked at the mole-rat. He looked at me and started squeaking happily. I took the hint and took him into the back of the plane and started playing with him and the toys.

Rufus was a rat that understood most human words. He even talked occasionally. He had been Ron's pet since he was in elementary school. he lived in his pocket and accompanied him on missions with KP and I.

I used the remote control to power the car he sat in. I was only focusing enough to keep him from crashing. The rest of my mind was thinking about the black-haired woman in the green and black jumpsuit.

We arrived in Middleton late at night. After Ron and I had walked Kim home (Well I was there. Kim and Ron were in their own world.), Ron and I walked together. I lived the farthest from the two of them so, as soon as Ron was home, I'd continue alone.

"Booyah!" Ron cheered. "That was like the greatest victory we have ever had! I didn't even lose my pants once!"

"Booyah!" Rufus squeaked from his owner's pocket.

I remained silent. I was happy about the success of the mission, however, I was saddened by my lack of a relationship with a female.

Ron noticed my face and read it like a book. "Don't worry man, there's a good girl out there for you."

"Yeah, I guess." I was lifted by the concern of my friend. "You and Kim seem to have hit it off wonderfully."

Ron's face went mushy just thinking of Kim. "Yeah..."

The rest of the walk to Ron's house was in silence. Ron walked up to his door and waved good-bye. I repeated the motion and walked on for home. I was only thinking of Shego and nothing else. I was almost hit by a car while crossing the street and didn't even look up when I heard the driver cursing warnings at me.

I got home and went to my room. My family was in bed and I was beat. I grabbed a candy bar from the bowl on the table in the hallway. I reached my room and turned on my light.

"Hi, Tyson." said a dreamy voice. I was taken aback when I looked up and saw that it was Shego.

"WHAT THE-" I started but was stopped when she put a hand to my mouth. She smelled of green apple perfume. I noticed she wasn't wearing her gloves. She wasn't even wearing her usual villainess attire. She was dress in black khakis and a green t-shirt that hugged her every curve.

"Shh." she said sweetly. "Don't want to wake up the town now, do we?"

I shook my head slowly and she pulled her hand away. "What are you doing here?" I asked silently. Even though I loved her, she still may be up to no good.

"I had to talk to you." she said seductively. I melted from the sound of her voice but kept my composure. I wanted to be ready for an attack if need be. I did, however, unclench my fists. I wanted to listen and not threaten her.

"Okay. Shoot." I wanted to sound sincere without showing any weakness. Not an easy combination to do. I took my desk chair and offered it to her. She took it and sat down curtly. I sat on the edge of my bed, readying a good position to spring up if necessary.

Shego sighed. "Listen to everything I have to say before responding, okay?" I nodded in agreement and she continued. "Tonight when I saw you I had this funny feeling. I don't know how to explain it but it made me stop moving." I was surprised to hear she had the same feeling I had. "I noticed you stopped too and wondered if the same feeling had overcome you." I stared quickly to the floor not showing my red embarrassed face. "I was sitting at Dr. D's lair thinking about that feeling. A strange thought entered my mind…" she trailed off. I was eager to hear the rest of her story. She sighed and continues, "What if my strange feeling was love…"

I choked on my breath after hearing the woman say these words. It wasn't like I didn't want to hear her say them, but they sounded weird when not in my mind.

"Are you saying you love me?" I asked hopefully. She nodded, obviously embarrassed. I smiled. I walked over to her and lifted her face so her eyes met mine. They stared longingly at me. "I love you, too, Shego."

Her face lit up. She was very happy to hear these words. She quickly embraced me with a warm hug. She kissed me on the lips and giggled, tears forming in her eyes.

I wiped them away. She was trying to conceal her weakness for me. I was trying and failing just as much as she was.

We broke apart and stared at one another happily. The happiest moment of our life was probably occurring at that time. I didn't think that anything could wreck it when suddenly, Shego then turned away and started sobbing. I quickly knelt to comfort her. "What is it, Shego?"

She sniffled and looked at me. "We won't be able to see each other…" She began sobbing again.

I comforted her with my arms and she cried into my shoulder. "What do you mean?" I asked, cooing sympathetically.

"You're friends with Possible and Stoppable. They would never let you be with me." It was true. I would never be able to live it down if I was with Shego. But I wasn't about to give her up.

"What if we kept it a secret?" I asked hopefully. Shego's eyes lit up. She hadn't thought of this with all the excitement she had been going through.

"Do you really think it could work?" she asked brightly.

"Of course," I responded happily, "The two of us can keep any secret we have."

Shego smiled widely, her perfect teeth showing under her black lipstick covered lips. "Okay, let's try it!"

I hugged her and she wiped her tears on my shirt. I invited her to sit with my on the bed. We sat lovingly in each other's arms.

Finally, the time for Shego to leave came. I hugged and kissed her good-bye as she exited by way of my window. We planned to see each other the following night, if not on a mission beforehand. I watched as she gracefully ran back towards Drakken's lair. I smiled contently and went to my bed to sleep. I dreamed of her that night. She was there smiling and I was down on one knee. I held a box with a shiny object in it up to her. She smiled and nodded, crying joyfully…

Chapter 2

The following day at school, I was in such a daze I wasn't even paying attention to anything. I received multiple blows by bullies I ran into. I had to visit the nurse more than Ron. My friends were concerned about my condition.

"I'm fine guys," I'd tell them. "I was up late last night doing a homework paper." They seemed to buy it. Kim pressed me more than Ron but otherwise left me alone about it.

The school bell rang and all the students busted out of the front doors. Kim and Ron walked together. I was slow making my way to my locker. My walk was smooth. No one was around me. I did my combination and opened up my locker to take out my books. A letter fell out upon the opening of the door. I picked it up and read it:

"Dear Tyson,  
I was so excited after talking to you last night that I couldn't sleep. I decided to write you a love letter. I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about you. I love you and look forward to seeing you tonight. Destroy this letter so that Team Possible can't get it and find out who I am.  
Love,  
You know who"

I smiled as I crumbled up the letter and put it in my pocket. I'd burn it later. I knew exactly who it was from. I collected my books and headed for home.

I no sooner had walked into my door than had I seen Kim and Ron standing there. They were in their mission attire and looked at me seriously. I took the hint and headed for my room to put on my own clothes.

In just a few minutes, we were on a military jet headed for the Artic Circle. I was anxious to finish the mission and get back in time for Shego. Apparently, some anonymous character had broken into some top secret lab that was located in Alaska. The anonymous part made me wonder if it was Drakken. If that was the case, Shego would be there.

We arrived after a couple of hours of flying. I rushed inside the busted down door. My face lit up when I saw Drakken standing over a machine and typing furiously. I then saw Shego. she was standing beautifully over a bodyguard that she'd just knocked out. She smiled at me quickly then went back to her scowl. Kim and Ron had finally reached the doorway to the lab.

"Kim Possible!" yelled Drakken. Shego wasn't paying any attention. She pretended to make sure the man she'd beaten up was really down, in reality she was glancing at me and I did the same to her.

"Hyah!" Kim yelled attempting to drop-kick Shego. I ran over and stopped her in mid-air, moments before she finished the attack. She stared at me in awe. Shego's mouth hung open. I was shocked, too. I realized I may have just given up mine and Shego's secret.

"Let me handle her, KP." I said shakily. I was trying to make things up as I went along. Not one of my strong points. "I never got to finish our last fight."

Kim was still awestruck. She was about to say something but was cut-off when her boyfriend yelled, "KIM HELP!" Ron was hanging on to the edge of a cliff while Drakken stepped on his fingers. She got up and rushed over to help.

Shego got into a fighting stance, however, she wasn't tensed. She was only going to have a play fight with me. I smiled and got into my stance. We charged one another, grinning as we did so.

"That was awfully close.." Shego whispered into my ear as we crossed one another.

"Didn't want to risk you getting hurt..." I muttered, purposely missing a punch I sent.

"Next time, don't make such a threat to our relationship by protecting me…"

"Deal…"

We continued dishing out playful blows to one another. Any on looker would have thought we were going to kill each other. In reality, we were enjoying just being close to one another. I even let her tackle me so she and I could look like struggling cats when we were actually hugging. 'We have to come up with a method to conceal kissing,' I thought.

The fights between Drakken, Ron, Kim, Shego, and I went on for a while. Drakken then flipped a switch on the machine he'd been working on. "It's, too, late, Kim Possible!" he shouted. "I have just launched the earthquake sequence on your hometown!" he began laughing evilly.

A rumbling sound started shaking the room. Shego fell onto me by accident this time. Kim and Ron embraced one another. Drakken hugged himself. Within a few minutes, the rumbling stopped.  
"What the heck just happened?" Ron asked letting go of Kim.

"I don't know…" Kim trailed off as she saw Shego and I heading towards the lab's entrance. We looked out and saw nothing but snow. Apparently, the rumbling that we had heard and felt, caused an avalanche.

"DRAKKEN!" Shego yelled angrily. I think she looked even cuter when she was angry. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Drakken cowered and went to the machine. "I don't get it I thought I had put in the right coordinates… Oops…" He sank and started sucking his thumb as Shego made her way over to him.

"Oops? Oops!" she picked him up and threw him across the room. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OOPS?"

"I accidentally had the map upside down…" He began sobbing. Shego dropped her arms.

"You… YOU MORON!" Her hands ignited with green flames and she charged the doctor. Kim stopped her with an arm.

"Wait Shego." Kim said. "Wade can get us out of here. Can't you Wade?"

"No prob Kim." Wade was speaking to them by way of the Kimmunicator. He was the computer genius who managed all of Kim's missions. He was the age of ten and always wore a light- blue t-shirt. He was of African-American decent and was a natural with all computer technology. "I've alerted the authorities and they say they'll be there by tomorrow. Wade out." With that the screen went black.

"Tomorrow," Shego groaned, "I have to spend the night with my archenemy and her friends?" At heart, I knew she didn't mean me. She was putting on a show for Kim and Ron.

"We'll have to deal." Kim said. "Truce until we depart from each other?"

"Fine." Drakken and Shego said at the same time.

"Ron, T, and I will sleep over in that area, and you two can sleep on the other side of the wall."

Shego shrugged and walked over to me. "I've never seen you." Shego said suppressing a grin. "What's the deal?"

"That's Tyson," Ron said, "He's a member of our team so back off!"

"Kind of cute…" she said only loud enough for me to hear. I smiled at this and she smiled slightly as well.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking Shego's hand lightly. The contact between the two of us was making us gush happily.

"You'd make an excellent fighter for the forces of evil." Shego was circling me.

"You'd make an excellent fighter for the forces of good." I said in reply, turning my head to follow her movements.

She took my arm and led me away. Kim stepped up to fight Shego. "Don't worry Kimmie," she said. Kim cringed with the use of her nickname. "I'll bring him back. I just want to get to know him personally. Truce remember"  
"Kim, it's okay, I'll be back." We left the room with Kim standing dumbstruck. I allowed Shego to lead me to a secret room in the back of the lab. She closed the reinforced steel door and pressed her lips to mine.

I returned the favor and embraced her as well. We stood, arms and lips locked, for the longest time. "How are you, Shego?" I asked looking down at her. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling.

"Great.." she said dreamily. "We have to spend the night together, you know." Her eyes were half closed and her voice was layered with seductive bass.

"Yeah." I was stroking her hair with my hands.

We stood in one another's arms and just stared lovingly at each other. We kissed for a final time and separated. The two of us walked to a loveseat that was stationed in the back of the room. We then talked for what seemed like hours until Kim knocked loudly on the door. She yelled that it was time to eat. Shego and I then did our fighting skit we'd come up with.

"Green could not look any worse if mud was wearing it." I shouted.

"This from the freakishly tall high scholar!" Shego countered.

The door was opened with the secret code Shego had installed and we went separate ways. Kim scowled cockily at me.

"Didn't go well?" she smiled.

"Did you expect us to be in love?" I countered with a laugh. I saw Shego look at me and smile as she exited to the dinning area.

Kim rolled her eyes and walked out after Shego. I followed to where Ron and Rufus had prepared meals for all of them.

Chapter 3

After dinner, it was late, everyone went to their respective areas for sleep. Kim and Shego stared one another down. Drakken called Ron a buffoon. Rufus and I remained neutral. As our teams went separate ways, I grinned at Shego. She did the same to me. We left the dining area and were out of sight of one another. We had made plans to sneak out of our quarters and see each other for a while.

"So what did you two talk about?" Ron asked upon seeing my dazed expression.

I changed back to my normal composure and looked at him. "Nothing, really. We started out with each others fighting skills and got into who was better. Normal jabbing stuff."

Ron nodded. Kim, however, looked unconvinced. She stared at me awkwardly. On my insides, I felt like she could read my mind. However, on the outside, I looked like I was being sincere enough. She sighed and let it go. I was glad, too, because I was starting to sweat. Kim, being a female, had a better intuition than Ron. If she found out about Shego and I, that would be the end of everything in my life that I knew.

The next couple of hours went by slowly for me. It was agonizing waiting until the time came to see Shego, and watching Kim and Ron snuggling. Soon, however, they went off to bed. I followed. I had to make a more convincing story before sneaking out to meet Shego. I'd pretend to fall asleep and wait for Kim to check on me. I was guessing she would out of paranoia. After a sufficient amount of time passed, I'd leave to meet my love.  
Shego and I could stay up for long amounts of time. She because she was trained on how to go without sleep and me because I was a teen who barley got enough sleep as it was. I was used to laying there wide awake.

After about thirty minutes, Ron drifted into unconsciousness. I was lying there, mouth slightly agape, breathing heavily. Sure enough, Kim tugged on my arm to see if I'd stir. My reply was a groan while rolling over on my opposite side. Kim was tricked and lay down herself, curling next to Ron.

I waited a few minutes and sat up as quietly as possible. I stood and tip-toed into the main room of the lab. From there I made my way to the secret room. I entered the code for the door and stepped into the room, locking it with the same code. Shego wasn't there yet.

I was saddened and relieved. I thought I may have made her wait too long before coming to see her. However, I was there first so she was obviously still working Drakken's trust. I went to sit on the chair that was in the corner of the room. Suddenly, I was tackled and pinned to the ground. I couldn't see my attacker, but they were strong and held me so I couldn't move.

Chapter 4

The tackle wasn't fierce. In fact, it was friendly. Shego sat on top of me giggling. Her green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Got to watch your back!" she said smiling.

I took her hands and lifted my face to hers. I kissed her warmly. "Who said I didn't?" I was staring directly into her eyes.

She leaned on me and hugged me. I stroked her raven-black hair. It was smoothed out from previously being brushed. She was just sitting and leaning on me with her eyes closed.

We eventually got up and walked over to the loveseat sofa at the opposite end of the room. She leaned on my shoulder and I rested my head on hers. We eventually started talking softly about previous events in our lives. We stayed up for three solid hours talking. After noticing the time that had gone by, we decided that it would be best to get to bed.

"I love you, Shego…" I cooed as she got up and made her way to the door.

She entered the code on the door, sadly, and said, "I love you, too…"

I got up right as the door opened and grabbed her hand. I led her back to the chair and sat her on my lap. She leaned into me, instantly cheering up. I embraced her. I could tell she was tired because of her heavy lids.

"We'll always be together, right?" she asked me sweetly.

"Of, course…" I replied. "What could stop us?"

She sighed contently and fell asleep in my arms. I was going to shake her wake but stopped when I saw how lovely she looked. She had a smile on her face, her haired was gently flowing over her eyes. I didn't want to forget that image. I left her there for a few minutes. The last thing I remember was smiling at her as her chest moved slowly back in forth with her soft, sleep-mode breathing.

Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning and saw Shego was still on my chest. She was sleeping soundly. I smiled upon seeing her. I looked up and was shocked to find Ron, Kim, and Drakken looking at us, in each other's arms, sleeping. I jerked and accidentally woke Shego. She smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. After noticing my lack of effort to return the kiss, she turned to see what I saw. Her mouth dropped when she saw the three human-beings.

Everyone was silent. Shego got off of me and I stood immediately after her. We were both stunned. So was everyone else in the room. Shego and I knew that we had been found out. Our short relationship had come to a crashing halt. I couldn't believe it, and, judging by Shego's expression, neither could she. We looked at the floor and blushed madly.

Kim was shocked, but in an 'I knew it' sort of way. Ron stood with a vacant expression of horror on his face. Drakken's mouth had dropped lower than his knees. There couldn't have been a more embarrassing moment for Shego and me. We continued looking at the floor, waiting for the teasing to begin. But it never came.

I finally got up the nerve to look up. Kim was crying and smiling in Ron's arms. Drakken was still standing in his same position. Rufus had peeked out of Ron's pocket and gave a squeaking 'awe' to Shego and I.

"That's so beautiful…" Kim sobbed into Ron's shirt. Ron was giving me a huge smile. Rufus blew his nose in his owner's shirt.

"Way to go, man!" Ron gave me a thumbs up. "I told you there was a girl out there for you… Now when I said 'good' I may have been pushing it a little…" he trailed off and I smiled. I then knew that my relationship had been accepted by my friends. That was all I really needed.

I turned to Shego. She stared up at me with her longing eyes. She was confused but allowed herself to look understanding. Ron and Kim both turned and watched as I embraced Shego and planted a kiss firmly, yet gently, on her lips.

Kim smiled through her tears and hugged Ron closer. Rufus was applauding and holding a tissue. Ron held Kim close and grinned at the sight. Shego was crying with joy from the acceptance of our relationship. I was leaning into the kiss I was giving. It was the most romantic moment anyone could have ever laid their eyes upon.

I stepped out of the lip lock and watched as Shego slowly opened her eyes from the moment of bliss. She wiped her eyes. "I love you…" she said dreamily.

I looked down at her misty eyes. "I love you, too…" We interlocked our lips again.

Meanwhile, Drakken was still standing dumbstruck. He slightly drooled from his open mouth as he stared at the two couples in their own, loving worlds. "What the heck just happened?"

Prologue

To this day, Shego and I have been together. We are married and are expecting a young one in a few months. Kim and Ron are still dating. I helped Ron pick out an engagement ring for Kim. He's planning to ask her the question the next time they visit Bueno Nacho.

Shego and I have been very happy. I'm taking a break from crime-fighting to take care of Shego while she's pregnant. We have been discussing a good name for our baby girl. We have finally decided. We will name her Avail which is short for avalanche. Without it, we would have never been open about our relationship.

Shego has gone legit after our dating was exposed. Because of this, Drakken had to give up his life of crime as well. I will still fight for the forces of good. Once Shego is strong enough, we may start our own crime-fighting team. I guess only time will tell…

THE END


End file.
